Vegas
by f.f. lindy
Summary: This is what happens when i have more time than good sense, and i don't think a summary is needed


Title: Vegas  
  
Author: f.f. lindy  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but oh man, if they were--  
  
There was a ringing in her ears as she woke up. The light billowing in the window made her squint and her head pounded. It took a minute for her to even realize she wasn't at home. The next realization came moments later when she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. She rolled over to shield her eyes from the light that blurred her vision. That was when harsh realization number three set in. There was a man in her bed. She rubbed her eyes sharply with the backs of her hands and realized something wasn't right. Something was scratching her face. She looked down at her hand and saw a huge stone on a ring. It took a few seconds of processing to realize it was on her left hand, and it hadn't been there before. She let out a worried moan and grabbed the hand of the man in bed next to her. When she didn't see a ring she was relieved. Though she was trying her best to remember her activities the night before she couldn't come up with much. She tried to focus her eyes on the clock beside the bed. When she couldn't she tried to pick it up only to find it was glued to the nightstand. She moved closer and read the fuzzy numbers on the old worn hotel clock. It was eight fifteen, she thanked god for digital clocks and rolled back over, hiding her face from the sunlight again. She man beside her stirred. He rolled over closer to her and nuzzled her neck, kissing her gently and pressing himself against her. She did not have the energy to fight him so she let her eyes drift back closed and sleep consumed her quickly.  
  
They'd been in Vegas on a case and stumbled upon the wrong people. They saw too much. Rather than being killed they were given a drug so potent they would hardly remember their names in the morning and what they did remember they wouldn't trust after such a night. The drug did its job and screwed them both up. They were in a trinket store when the three-karat cubic zirconion caught Scully's eye. Mulder offered to buy her the ten-dollar ring on the condition that she marry him. She agreed. Two hours later they were staggering out of a walk-in wedding chapel, each wearing a ring. They found a cheap hotel that still had vacancies and got a room for the night.  
  
When she woke again she felt the bed moving. She opened her eyes and saw her partner walking across the room in his boxers, holding his head in his hands. She slowly sat up and was rushed with a wave of nausea. She wrapped a hand across her eyes to block out the light, using her other hand to hold the sheet to her bare chest. "What'd we do?" she asked groggily.  
  
"I don't know, but I feel like I just got clobbered with a sledge hammer," he groaned. "Where are our bags?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know where we are."  
  
He looked out the window at the view of the dirty city and saw the sign. "It looks like we're at Hotel: Elvis Slept Here."  
  
"Scully," he said looking at her, "what is that on you hand?"  
  
She looked down at her left hand and saw the ring. "Oh fuck," she sighed, being rushed by her previous discoveries.  
  
He looked down at his left hand and groaned, "We didn't, did we?"  
  
"No, you weren't wearing a ring this morning."  
  
"I'm not, on my right hand." He held up the hand that would have been closer to her in bed.  
  
"We're married?"  
  
"It appears so, Mrs. Mulder."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I remember part of yesterday but I just can't come up with the second half," he admitted.  
  
"We're we drunk?"  
  
"I have never been this hung over from alcohol. Not even during my frat days did I wake up feeling this shitty."  
  
"I've never woken up married, but there's a first time for everything."  
  
They found their clothes and walked around the city looking for their rental car, hoping they hadn't gone too far from it. It took three hours, but they finally located the car in a parking lot and Mulder thanked God he had the keys to it in his pocket. His hang over had begun to fade so he drove the car to a nice hotel with a casino and a name. The pair walked into the lobby talked to the woman at the desk. The hotel only had one room in a reasonable price range available on such short notice. Scully still felt like shit and Mulder could tell she needed to lie down. "Since we're married?"  
  
"It's fine Mulder. I'd share a bed with a three-hundred pound baboon right now."  
  
"Well, take it," Mulder told the receptionist who typed everything into her computer, gave them a keycard and sent them on their way. The elevator ride made Scully sick to her stomach and as soon as she got in the room she dashed for the bathroom and spit up. Mulder knew she was smaller than him and was probably feeling even more of the repercussions of whatever they'd done than he was. He put her to bed and lay down beside her. "Goodnight hubby," she said in a subdued tone.  
  
"It's not exactly night Scully. It's four in the afternoon."  
  
"Yeah well you must have really worked me over good last night because I'm exhausted."  
  
Mulder chuckled. He was surprised by how well she was handling this. The last thing he expected was for her to be joking about it.  
  
Around 8 they woke up and ordered room service for dinner. They sat in the hotel room, still on the bed and ate. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked, just to break the silence.  
  
"Can we not talk about this right now?" Scully groaned.  
  
"Scully, something happened last night and as much as I'd love to ignore it."  
  
"So lets. No one else knows, hell, we don't even know for sure. I'm alive. You're alive. Let's just let whatever happened last night be, and try to get on with this case."  
  
"How could we ignore it? We don't know what we may have done or said last night that we can't remember."  
  
"Aside from 'I do'?"  
  
"Scully, I'm glad you can laugh about this, I really am, but what if something else happened last night. Our case here isn't exactly the type you publicize being on, and who knows what we told whom while we were," he searched for the word, "intoxicated."  
  
She was quiet for a minute. "Mulder, I don't see how we are going to learn anything about what happened last night without exposing everything." He stared at her. "Think about it this way, we agree whatever we were on last night left us with hangovers?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So logically it must have been somehow similar to being drunk while we were on it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What'd you do last time you were drunk?"  
  
"I don't know, Scully. Where is this going?"  
  
"I'm just trying to prove, I can remember everything up until about nine o'clock, and I remember it clearly. If we were able to be up this morning as early as we were I'm going to assume we weren't to bed too late. In those hours, between nine and whenever we passed out, we managed to get ourselves trashed, decide to get married, pick out a ring, and carry out the plan. We couldn't have had time for much else. And even if we did, when you get drunk do you run around exposing secrets?"  
  
"What if whoever did this to us did it to get information out of us?"  
  
"Information on what Mulder? That's the problem with this case, we don't know anything."  
  
"Regardless. Scully why do you want to ignore this?"  
  
"Skinner is gonna kick our asses if he finds out we got ourselves into such a mess, and if he finds out we may have gotten married."  
  
"Good point, but we should know."  
  
"What do we need to know?" she asked.  
  
"We need to know if that rock on your finger is just there for show or if it binds us by law. We don't need to tell Skinner, we'll do it really quietly."  
  
"He can't know we were drugged Mulder, no matter what, he can't know. He'll take it all away, you know he will."  
  
"He won't know Scully."  
  
The ringing of the phone abruptly ended their conversation. "Hello," Mulder said into the receiver.  
  
"Mulder! Why isn't your cell phone on? Why isn't Scully's on? Where have you two been? And don't tell me this room is on the governments tab."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, we were working last night and we turned off our phones so they wouldn't expose us. We must have forgotten about them."  
  
"Working last night?" he growled. "It's funny a file came by me today about something that wouldn't exactly be considered working."  
  
"What's that sir?"  
  
"Well, I have a friend down at the public records office and I was telling her about you two last time I was talking to her. You know, just about the trouble you get into and all that. Well, I told her about the roomers going around that you two were, romantically involved, and jokingly suggested she keep and eye out for your names on a marriage certificate, especially because you were going on a case in Vegas. I was most certainly just kidding her, but she called this morning. Apparently at twelve fifteen am Pacific daylight time you and Agent Scully tied the knot."  
  
Mulder stuttered for a moment, looking over to Scully. "Sir, I can explain- " he began.  
  
"There is no need for that, I just wanted to congratulate you both and let you know I know. And if you spend a little longer on that case than expected, I'll ignore it."  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Think of it as a my wedding gift to you. Have a nice time." With that Mulder heard his superior hang up the phone.  
  
"What'd he say?" she flinched.  
  
"Congratulations," he uttered, still trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He heard we got married. He wasn't at all surprised. He wanted to congratulate us, I think."  
  
"Congratulate us? He heard we were married? We're married?"  
  
"I guess so, and it sounds like we just confirmed what everyone already thought was true."  
  
"They all thought we were getting married?"  
  
"I guess it comes as no surprise to them that we did. Come on Scully, you know everyone thinks we're sleeping together."  
  
"Thinks we are Mulder? I don't know about you but when I woke up this morning I wasn't wearing anything."  
  
"But Scully, that would be we slept together, not we're sleeping together."  
  
"Well you know Mulder, technically we're still married."  
  
"And."  
  
"Well I think, sleeping together is allowed if you're married, I mean."  
  
"Are you suggesting we?"  
  
"Well, why not. We've been tiptoeing around this relationship for so long because we know it's against the rules. But for once the rules are in our favor." She leaned closer to him and he brought his lips to hers. 


End file.
